


The Importance of Clear Labels

by BarPurple



Series: Halloween House of Horror 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: All Belle wanted to do was cook dinner, but this was turning into a real headache.





	The Importance of Clear Labels

Belle grit her teeth together and huffed out a frustrated breath through her nose. If the screaming would stop she’d be able to think of a way out of her current predicament. Of course, that would be easier if she knew what the heck she was dealing with. All she’d done was open a jar from the pantry. It had taken quite a tug to get the lid off, but she’d been distracted by re-reading the recipe she was following, so she’d not paid that much attention.

“Should have know better Belle. Should have taken the time to wonder why the stupid lid wouldn’t come off.”

Berating herself was pointless, but it was hard to think with the shrill wails were echoing around the kitchen. The jar was labelled as sage, the dried herbs smelt of sage, so why had it started screaming at her? She had no idea, but she had to get this sorted out before Rumplestiltskin returned home.

“What in all the realms of hell have you done, woman?”

Belle closed her eyes. The old stories said that to summon the Dark One his name had to be called three times. The stories were wrong. The Dark One turned up when he could be the smuggest. She was going to be hearing about this for months. She pulled a wide smile on to her face, turned around and loudly said; “Why Rumple. You’re home early. How was your deal?”

He opened his mouth and then snapped it closed again. Belle’s smile became a bit more natural. She’d thrown him by greeting him as she normally did. He wagged a finger at her as he stalked across the kitchen toward her.

“None of that. What … … … with? Hum? … … … around in my tower? Read a book … … have? Or played with my … …? Well, out with it.”

She was only able to catch every third word or so because of the undulating screaming. She glared at him until his lips stopped moving and then batted his finger out of her face.

“I opened this jar from the pantry.” She shouted as loudly as she could and still wasn’t sure if he had heard her. She shoved the empty jar into his hands hoping that it would explain what was going on because neither her throat nor her ears could take a conversation at this volume for long.

Rumple turned it over and read the label. His throat worked as he swallowed, and he mumbled something she didn’t catch over the screaming.

“What was that Rumple?”

She’d had to raise her voice again because the screaming had increased again. She saw his lips move but couldn’t make out what he was saying. His shoulders sagged at her confused look and he turned away to place the jar on the table. He hurried back to her and carefully nudged her until she stepped back. The pitch of the screaming was setting her teeth on edge now. Rumple moved in front of her and twirled his hand. A rushing wind howled through the kitchen rattling the pots and pans hanging from their racks. Belle peered over Rumple’s shoulder and saw the jar rock and spin, before the lid snapped on.

Silence. Blissful silence broken only by Belle’s relieved sigh.

“So, what was that?”

Rumple winced and jumped away from her. Belle covered her mouth with her hand, she’d forgotten they didn’t need to shout anymore. He rubbed at his ear and shrugged; “That was the screams of a banshee.”

“And what was it doing in my pantry?”

He stopped rubbing his ear and gave her an affronted look; “Whose pantry? Who is master of this castle?”

Belle just folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. After she’d accidently served him a cake filled with mashed toads instead of gooseberry jam he had agreed to keep his potion ingredients out of her kitchen. He clearly remembered the conversation as he shrugged again.

“I may have accidently left it there when I got a snack after my deal the other week.”

If he’d raided the kitchen for a midnight snack that would explain why the pickle jars were emptier than she remembered.

“Anything else you might have forgotten?”

Rumple rubbed his fingers together for a moment and then darted for the pantry. Belle shook her head fondly and turned back to her recipe book. She jumped at the sound of crashing and cursing, before deciding that the Dark One could deal with this little mess on his own.


End file.
